The Melancholy of Castiel Novak
by Ms Comatose
Summary: Based off of the anime 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW THIS ANIME TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.  Dean Winchester meets a new student, Castiel Novak, and things get a bit more interesting in his life.


**The Melancholy of Castiel Novak**

It was the beginning of my Junior year in high school. I wasn't expecting anything interesting out of it. It wasn't like a ghost would pop out of the teacher's desk, or an alien would abduct the principal. Nothing like that exists. No monsters, no werewolves, no vampires. There's no proof of anything more than that. There's only humans and animals and plants.

...Right?

My name is Dean Winchester. I go to Lawrence High School in Kansas. It's a pretty normal school except for the occasional fight, or drug charge. Just like every other high school filled with hormonal teenagers. My brother Sam was starting his Freshman year while I was starting my Junior. The only 'real' friends I have there are Chuck Shurley, a loud kid who writes a lot, and Jo Harvelle, a tough girl who plays soccer. They're both normal like me, and like everyone else here. I can't stress how normal this place is. It's almost boring.

"Hey Dean!" I heard immediately when I walked into the school.

"Chuck. Hey," I replied with a slight raise in my voice. I was trying to be nice, and not 'mega boring', like Jo had always said I was.

"Quiet as ever! So how was your summer? Did you do a lot? I went to the beach everyday! It was awesome, except I got bit by a crab, and then-" I slightly raised my hand to cut him off without being rude.

"Oh, it was just the same. I mostly played video games and watched TV."

"That's cool." I could tell he was trying his best to be quiet.

"So, Chuck, written anything lately? I need something good to read," Hell, he might say something interesting.

"Yeah, I'm glad you asked! I recently got into writing religious stuff. It's interesting and there's a lot of stuff to learn and write about it; a lot to create from it, you know?"

"That sounds great, but I'm not interested in religion. I just can't wrap my head around it. What I can't see, I don't believe in," This was true about me. I didn't like religion.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry. It's been a whole summer, it's not my fault!"

"It's alright, Chuck. Don't apologize. Hey, where's-" I was interrupted when Jo walked into the building.

"Hello you two!" She exclaimed. She always got in about 2 minutes before the bell.

"Hey, Jo."

"Jo! How was your summer? Was it good? Mine was amazing! Awesome!"

Us 3 walked to our individual classrooms while Chuck rambled away.

I arrived to my first period, which happened to be my best class – Mathematics. I took the first seat I saw in the front of the class. I didn't see anyone I knew, which sucked, but I would at least try to make friends. The teacher was at his desk, looking even less enthusiastic than me. I knew the drill for the first day – we introduce ourselves, then we're told about what we're going to learn, etc. Basically it's a free pass for anyone to catch up on any sleep they've abandoned during summer break, not including me. My own brother made me go to bed at a time that any toddler would be embarrassed of. The teacher silently gestured for the introductions to start. Luckily, I was snug in the middle of the classroom, so I wouldn't be the opener or the finisher, which was perfect. Eventually, it was my turn.

"Hi, my name is Dean Winchester."

I was grateful we only had to say our names. Soon I relaxed and it went on to the person seated behind me.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I am new to this school." This guy's voice was extremely gravelly. I got the urge to turn around but I waited. As if I won the lottery, the teacher's phone rang and I was able to turn around to see this mysterious boy. I shifted in my chair and was faced with a cold expression and piercing blue eyes. Frankly, it scared me. A dark "Hello." finally broke me from my distraction.

"Oh, hi, my name is Dean. Castiel, right?" It was going fine so far.

"Yes. Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester," he said as his face slightly relaxed. Not a smile, but still a good start.

"Is it alright if I call you Cas? It's easier to remember. I mean, Castiel is a really awesome name but-"

"Of course it is alright. Thank you for asking."

"Hey, since you're new to the school, you want me to show you around? You know, show you your classes and everything?" I asked him, hoping for him to accept. I wanted a new friend.

"That would be convenient. Thank you again," he said, finally cracking a half smile. I smiled in return and twisted back around in my chair. It was gonna be a good day.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm really excited about this story! I hope you will stick around to read the upcoming chapters :)**


End file.
